


And They Were Roommates

by tenspetal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Top Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenspetal/pseuds/tenspetal
Summary: After lusting after Na Jaemin for the entirety of his college career, Renjun was now his roommate and having him that close to him day in and day out was torture. Since graduation was coming up, Renjun descides that finally, maybe he should make the move and take want he wants. Which is Na Jaemin.orPlotless roommate smut.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 182





	And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holomun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holomun/gifts).



> I took a poll on my twitter, and renmin was voted, so I wrote this! Enjoy~

Renjun stared in the mirror bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet as he tried to hype himself up. His phone lay on the bed, on speaker, and Donghyuck spoke loud words of encouragement that rang through Renjun’s head. 

“You’ve got this! You basically eye-fuck one another everyday. Just be honest, and hey, if he turns you down then you can always just come over to my place and I’ll suck you off.” 

“I actually, legitimately, hate you.” 

“Aw, love you too.” Donghyuck’s voice teased. Renjun turned to face his phone where it sat mockingly next to his pillows. Where he wanted to be. 

With Jaemin on top of him. 

Groaning loudly, Renjun flopped down onto his bed, staring at his ceiling. His loose night shirt slung off his shoulder, the tiny matching shorts showing off his legs. The deep blue vertical stripes “elongated his body” according to Donghyuck, which was apparently something he needed, considering he was a “shorty”. 

Also Donghyuck’s words. 

“Seriously though, if you need an ‘I was rejected’ BJ--”

“I get it, Hyuck. God,” Renjun muttered. Nervousness danced across his skin as he looked at the clock. Almost 11 PM, which was when Jaemin always got home after his basketball practice. Jaemin was the captain at their college, and Renjun had been smitten from the second that he was dragged to a game their freshmen year. 

Truly, he was a goner. 

And now, three years later, he was the close friend of and also the roommate to his crush/ sexual fantasy/ hopeful fuckbuddy(?). Renjun wasn’t even sure what he wanted from Jaemin, all he knew was whenever he had his hand down his pants late in the night, his thoughts always drifted towards his roommate. 

His roommate with his soft and dusty blue hair, his vibrant smile, and his long, lean body. The way he was several centimeters taller than him may or may not have done things to Renjun’s mind, and anytime Jaemin watched TV shirtless in their living room, he basically came in his pants. 

Yes, that was an over-exaggeration. 

Renjun hadn’t even been sure that Jaemin was interested in men at all, until one fateful night after they had had a small get-together, an apartment warming, where Jaemin brought one of the random guys who showed up back to his room. And, boy, did Renjun find out that Jaemin wasn’t as straight as he thought. The sounds that he made the other make all night not only kept Renjun awake, but also hard. 

Thinking back on the incident, Renjun felt himself twitch in his pants. The way Jaemin had the other moaning his name for what seemed to be all night long, was entrancing. And, when Jaemin apologized to him the next morning, Renjun couldn’t even find it in himself to utter the words that he forgave him. Because not only did he forgive him, but he also wanted to thank him. 

“Earth to Renjun?” Donghyuck’s voice droned from his phone next to him. Renjun rolled over, grumpily. 

“What if he laughs at me?” 

“Huang Renjun, you are hot as hell. You have given me a boner several times, and that should be reason enough to believe that you are sexy. So embrace your sexiness and fucking go for it!” 

“You’re so full of yourself, but also I love you.” 

“I know.” 

The sound of the door opening shocked Renjun, making him bolt upright. Scrambling to pick up his phone, Renjun dropped it to the floor. It bounced far away from him, and when he dove for it, he was sure he got carpet burn. 

“He’s here!” Renjun scream-whispered into his phone. 

“Go get him! And remember, that blowjob-” 

Renjun hung up, stumbling to stand. Turning back around, he got one last look of himself in the mirror. His night clothes hung off his body suggestively, and after he smoothed out his fringe, he took a deep breath and opened his door. 

Sounds came from the kitchen, so Renjun left his room and headed that way slightly down the hallway. Jaemin stood in the open fridge looking absentmindedly, his focus seemingly somewhere else. Renjun walked up behind him, clearing his throat to get the other’s attention. Startling slightly, Jaemin turned to face Renjun, a heart-stopping smile on his lips. 

“Injunnie!” 

“Hey, Jaem,” Renjun answered. He held his hands behind his back to avoid fidgeting anxiously, and as they stood there in elongated silence, Jaemin pouted slightly as he eyed Renjun up and down. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in these PJs before?” 

“Oh, these?” Renjun played with the drawstring on his shorts. “They’re new. Do you like them?” He looked back up, seeing Jaemin’s eyes focused on his body. 

“They’re super cute, just like my Injunnie,” he said, reaching down to pinch Renjun’s right cheek. Swatting his hand away, Renjun grimaced. 

“So, what are you up to?” Renjun asked. 

“Oh, just wanting to get a snack after practice.” Renjun nodded as Jaemin turned back to the fridge to rifle through it. 

“Well, I’m a bit hungry, too?” Renjun started, almost stuttering from awkwardness. His eyes darted around as Jaemin continued looking forward and ignoring him. 

“Oh? Should I make us something?” Jaemin mused, his hand coming up to rest against his chin. 

“W-Well, I’m hungry for something that I can’t exactly… eat?” Renjun tried to sound sexy, but his statement came out more like a question, and when Jaemin turned back to face him with confusion on his face Renjun’s felt his heart sink. 

“Huh?” 

“Just,” Renjun frustratedly sighed before letting his head drop into his hands. “Just, can I suck you off? I know it’s straightforward or whatever, but--” 

“I’m sorry?” Jaemin asked, his eyes growing wide. Renjun felt his heart drop. 

_ Well, fuck.  _

“Nevermind,” Renjun tried to fake laugh at the situation, but it came out sounding more like a pained cough. As he tried to walk away, Jaemin grabbed his arm tightly, not letting him move. 

“I asked you a question.” Jaemin stated making goosebumps run up and down Renjun’s arms. Slowly he turned back to face the other, looking up at Jaemin from underneath his eyelashes. “Sorry, I didn’t-” Jaemin cut himself off, shaking his head and hurriedly letting go of Renjun. 

“No, it’s okay…” Renjun spoke lowly underneath his breath. 

“I’m just surprised is all,” Jaemin responded, running both his hands, one after the other, through his hair. “I never thought…” Shaking his head, he turned to Renjun, a playful smirk on his face. “You wanna blow me? Even after I’ve been at practice for hours?” Renjun blushed, his ears heating up. 

“I mean-” 

“Why don’t you wait for me on my bed while I shower, hm? We can talk a bit.” Renjun felt his heart thrum, its beat picking up. 

“Okay,” he breathed, barely uttering the word. 

“Hm,” Jaemin hummed, letting his pointer finger come up and trace the side of Renjun’s jaw. “I’m very glad you came to me with this. I promise I’ll be quick.” Shutting the fridge, Jaemin opened the pantry, grabbing an energy bar before heading off in the opposite direction towards his bedroom. 

  
  


Waiting on the edge of Jaemin’s bed was torture for Renjun. 

He could hear the sound of the shower going, and when the water finally stopped, Renjun swore his heart did as well. After a few minutes and the door had opened, Jaemin came out, a towel around his neck and his boxers hanging low on his hips. Walking towards the other, Jaemin took a seat on the mattress right next to Renjun, smiling. 

“Sorry for making you wait.” 

“Oh, it’s fine,” Renjun squeaked out, his eyes glued to the floor. 

“So what was this about wanting to suck my dick?” Renjun blanched as he slowly turned his head to look up at Jaemin. 

“I-,” Renjun shook his head, breathing out deeply as he tried to pump himself up. “Yeah. I wanna blow you. You’re hot as fuck and we’re graduating soon, so why not?” Silence strung between them as Jaemin cocked his head to the side. 

Finally, he spoke. 

“I agree, why not?” Renjun felt a weight lift from his shoulders, and anticipation pooled low in his gut. “Well, then,” Jaemin leaned back onto his hands, getting comfortable on the bed as he looked at Renjun with expectation. 

It didn’t take long for Renjun to get the hint, and he excitedly dropped down in front of Jaemin. The carpet rubbed his knees uncomfortably, but Renjun couldn’t find it in himself to care as he hesitantly placed his hands on either of Jaemin’s bare legs. Letting his hands trace upwards, floating along his skin, Renjun looked up to Jaemin. 

“May I?” 

“So polite,” Jaemin countered. “Of course.” Renjun hooked his fingers into the elastic of Jaemin’s boxers, pulling them down his legs. Renjun could feel his mouth water as he stared at Jaemin’s soft length, immediately wanting it in his mouth. 

Swooping forward, Renjun held Jaemin’s dick before wrapping his lips around the head and licking it inside his mouth, slowly. He let his tongue run around it, before taking it all the way into his mouth. Since Jaemin was just starting to get hard, it was easy to swallow him whole. Renjun felt the other’s hand gently card through his hair as he deepthroated his cock. 

Soon, Jaemin was fully hard and Renjun was gagging on him each time he dipped his head down. Bringing his hand up, Renjun used it to encompass the other part of his length that he couldn’t quite reach with his mouth. Lewd, wet noises came from Renjun’s mouth as he quickly bobbed up and down on Jaemin. And, when he looked up at the other, Jaemin’s head was relaxed to the side, his lips parted in a gasp. 

Smiling, Renjun turned his focus back down to his length, slowly lowering himself to bury his nose deep into Jaemin’s pelvis. Jaemin lowly groaned, egging Renjun on and making him fuck himself onto Jaemin’s dick, all the way inside his throat. 

“Fuck, Injun. Who knew this whole time you could suck dick like this?” Gasping for breath, Renjun backed off of his length and wiped his spit-slicked mouth with the back of his hand. 

“I did. Donghyuck did. Jeno did. Only you didn’t,” he smirked at Jaemin’s eyes widening. Trying not to giggle, Renjun took him back into his mouth completely, all the way to the hilt. Jaemin made a deep and guttural moan at the action, which only served to spur Renjun on. As he slurped along the length, Renjun felt his jaw begin to ache, but he pushed through wanting to give Jaemin the suck of his life. 

“Come here. Fuck,” Jaemin finally called out to him after a few minutes, tugging him up onto the bed by his arms. Hooking his hands under Renjun’s armpits, Jaemin situated him on top of himself. 

Renjun straddled Jaemin, staring down at the other with lust in his eyes. Jaemin quickly grabbed the back of his head, lacing his fingers through his soft hair, before pulling him down to let their lips meet in a hurried hello. They moved together, bodies and lips. Jaemin’s tongue swept its way inside of Renjun’s mouth as he gasped deeply. Their torsos pressed closely to one another in a rush, moving in tandem. 

Flipping them, Jaemin quickly climbed atop Renjun, stripping him of the soft pyjama shirt he had picked out for the occasion. His shorts were next, and when Jaemin saw that Renjun was wearing nothing beneath them, he groaned lowly before dipping down and placing marks with his lips and teeth, sucking them hurriedly into the column of his neck. 

Scrambling, they touched each other as if they had been starved for years. The way Jaemin ran his mouth up and down Renjun’s naked body, making him gasp prettily, was everything he wanted and more. Licking stripes down his abdomen, Jaemin looked up at Renjun from underneath his fading blue hair. Tapping either of Renjun’s thighs, he got the message and slowly spread them open so that Jaemin could situate himself between them. 

“You look delicious,” Jemin murmured, his eyes glued to Renjun. Feeling a jolt of confidence, he smirked and looked up at the other. 

“If I look so delicious, then why don’t you eat me?” Jaemin chuckled softly before dipping down and biting the inside of Renjun’s left thigh. 

“With pleasure.” 

Sucking a hickey on Renjun’s leg, Jaemin let his hand drift upwards and lightly tug on Renjun’s fully hard length, running it from base to tip as he continued to mark his path to his ass. Emitting soft moans, Renjun couldn’t hold in the sharp gasp that left his lips as Jaemin quickly hooked his hands underneath his knees and hoisted his legs fully open to bury his face there between them. 

Jaemin’s nose pressed along Renjun’s perineum as he opened his mouth fully to lick across his rim. Groaning lowly, his hands drifted down to hold onto Jaemin’s hair. Running his tongue around his entrance, Renjun’s eyes squeezed shut as he felt Jaemin’s tongue slide past his rim and inside of him. 

“Fuck, Jaemin.” Renjun breathed out, his neck going lax as he let his head flop onto the pillows. Humming, Jaemin continued to lave across the sensitive rim, not letting Renjun have a single moment to gather himself. 

Coming up for breath, Jaemin took one last bite of Renjun’s thigh before he stretched across him and to his nightstand. Rustling through it, he quickly grabbed a condom and a small bottle of lube. Hiking his legs up, Renjun turned his head to the side to be able to get a good look at the other as he popped the cap off and began to warm it between his fingers. 

“May I?” Jaemin used the same tone Renjun had earlier when he had asked to blow him. Smirking, Jaemin quirked his head, tilting it cutely. Rolling his eyes, Renjun spread his legs further. 

“You may.” 

Letting his fingers trace along the puckered skin of Renjun’s rim, Jaemin made sure the area was nice and slick before pressing a single finger inside. It slid in smoothly, making Renjun’s mouth pop open slightly at the intrusion. Letting the digit plunge in and slowly retract out over and over made Renjun squirm, but before he had the chance to ask Jaemin to add another, he could feel a second finger pressing its way alongside the one already inside him. 

“Two okay?” 

“Yeah,” Renjun sighed out, feeling the stretch increase slightly. As Jaemin pushed both inside, rocking them slowly, Renjun let himself relax into the mattress, his hands still holding his legs apart for the other. 

Soon two became three and when Renjun was seconds away from whining, Jaemin stopped, seemingly to have read Renjun’s mind. Getting up onto his knees, Jaemin reached down and rolled the condom onto his aching dick, red and leaking. Renjun could feel his mouth water at the sight. 

Scooting forward, Jaemin lined himself up with Renjun’s entrance, looking down at him for confirmation. When Renjun nodded, Jaemin let the head of his cock rub teasingly up and down on his rim for a few seconds before timidly pressing forward. It took a moment for Jaemin to breach through, making Renjun wince slightly, but once he finally opened up and let his dick begin to slide in, a low groan echoed between them. 

Renjun could feel his insides opening up for the intrusion, being stretched wide as Jaemin split him in half on his dick. Jaemin began grinding slowly as soon as he bottomed out, letting Renjun get used to the feeling of being full. 

“Okay, I’m good now,” Renjun muttered, his breath quickening at the smug look Jaemin shot his way. 

“Tell me to stop if you need to,” Jaemin replied before letting his hands settle underneath Renjun’s legs, hiking them up towards his chest, essentially folding him in half. Sliding back out tentatively, Jaemin gave Renjun one last look before pounding forward and punching all of the air out of Renjun’s lungs. He never relented, setting a brutal pace as he continued to fuck himself deep and hard into Renjun. Mind drifting back to the night he heard the other guy screaming Jaemin’s name, he finally understood why. 

“Jaemin!” Renjun yelled, his hands clinging to the bedsheet for dear life as the slapping sounding of skin hitting skin resonated throughout the room. Jaemin responded with a small grunt before letting his hands slip underneath Renjun’s ass, pulling it up slightly to change the angle. He knew what he was doing, because with the shift of their bodies, Jaemin began to pound directly into Renjun’s prostate making him scream at the sudden feeling. 

“That’s right, baby. Scream for me,” Jaemin groaned, never relenting on his speed. 

Renjun couldn’t have stayed quiet even if he wanted to. The assault on his prostate was mind-blowing, even he himself had never gone that hard before. The tug on his rim became more and more sensitive as time went on, and Renjun was beginning to get worried that he might not be able to walk for quite some time afterwards. 

Finally letting up, Jaemin let Renjun’s legs go free as he slowly pulled his dick out. Releasing a shuddering breath at the sudden emptiness, Renjun looked up at the other in question. Jaemin’s chest heaved with exertion and shined with sweat. Leaning down, he let his hands drift teasingly up either side of Renjun’s lithe waist before he pressed a kiss onto his lips. Moving his head to the side, Jaemin whispered into his ear. 

“Turn over for me, love.” Renjun complied right away, letting Jaemin help to flip his body. Laying flat against the bed, Renjun squeaked when Jaemin hiked his ass up into the air, gaping and wet before he felt his cock dive back inside of him. 

Groaning deeply, Renjun felt like crying as Jaemin delivered strong, deep thrust after strong, deep thrust into him. His rim stretched around Jaemin’s length, and when the other let his hand come down to strike Renjun’s ass playfully, the moan he released was so loud that Jaemin’s hips stuttered. 

“You like that, Injunnie?” 

“Yes please,” Renjun groaned, preparing himself for when Jaemin’s hand came down, striking his ass once more. Alternating blows, Jaemin let his hands rain down on either of his ass cheeks, painting them a pretty pink as he continued to fuck deep inside of him. 

Renjun’s ass smarted as he continued to be spanked, and with the coupled feeling of being so full, he knew he was close. 

“Close,” Renjun gasped out, his body surging forward with yet another smack. The contrasting sounds of his ass being hit with the sound of their skin meeting was like music to Renjun’s ears, and when Jaemin grunted out a response, he grabbed the back of Renjun’s neck and buried him into the bed. His ass stuck straight up, in the perfect position for Jaemin to hammer into him. 

Heat gathered in Renjun’s abdomen as he felt all of his muscles tense low in his belly. He felt strung tight and when Jaemin sent down a final blow to his pinkened cheeks, he was coming in ribbons, spurting forward onto the mattress. 

“Ah-ah-ah!” Renjun gasped out, as Jaemin pounded him through his orgasm. When it came to an end, Jaemin slowly pulled out of Renjun, careful of oversensitivity. Panting like crazy, Renjun clambered to turn around and yank the condom off of Jaemin’s dick, surprising the other with a start. 

“Wha-” Jaemin began, but soon swallowed his words as Renjun swallowed him whole. Relaxing his jaw and throat, Renjun fucked his face onto the other’s length, swallowing around him again and again. Low moans rippled from Jaemin’s mouth, and when both of Jaemin’s hands came up and pried him off of his dick, Renjun let his tongue loll out in anticipation. 

Stroking himself hurriedly, Jaemin began to come directly into Renjun’s mouth, painting part of his face white as well. Swallowing his come, Renjun wiped his face with the back of his hand to clean him off. 

Jaemin fell down onto the bed next to where Renjun sat, tossing an arm over his face. They sat in silence, simply listening to each other breathe for several moments, before Jaemin looked over at him, pouting. 

“You mean to tell me, we could have been doing  _ that  _ for years?” Renjun burst into laughter at the genuine sadness in Jaemin’s voice. Crawling on top of Jaemin, Renjun dipped down to begin to suckle at Jaemin’s neck, leaving large red marks in his wake. 

“I guess we’ll have to make up for lost time then.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A kudos and comment a day helps keep the writer's block at bay! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> So, what do you think? 
> 
> Feel free to tell me on either my [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/tenspetal) or [Curious Cat!](https://curiouscat.qa/tenspetal)


End file.
